The Dork within You!
by AppleBagel
Summary: Kiku and Alfred have a room with a bunch of geeky stuff in it. And in this room they possess. . . Light Saber toys. It's game time. . . (Fluffy Ameripan, silliness, written by Apple.)


It was dark. There was complete silence, not a sound was made by either male.

There was nothing but the dark and the quiet.

_One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

Another step away from each other. They had to be further apart.

_Three. _

_ Two. _

_ One. _

A sudden blast of music, recognizable to any nerd.

_The Imperial Song. _

"AI AI AI AI!" Alfred screamed out, a vibrant green light showing his face finally.

Kiku flicked the switch, making a low "woosh~!" sound as he did so. His light saber lit up with a red glow, illuminating the over-sized One Piece tee shirt Alfred had bought him for his birthday.

The Japanese man gave a battle cry, turning and running at Alfred. The blonde was doing the same, though his 'war face' was a bit messed by the huge grin constantly playing at his lips.

Their light sabers collided, sound effects whirring out from the hidden sound box on the plastic handles. They dramatically spun around and hit again.

Kiku jumped back, Alfred lunging after him. The American lightly tapped his boyfriend's side with the mock weapon, giggling like a child.

"Got you!" He called victoriously.

"Aahh! My side! I'm wounded!" Kiku cried out, waving his light saber.

"Prepare to be defeated the mighty United States of America!" Alfred laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Never let your guard down, Alfred!" Kiku clucked, gently jabbing Alfred's stomach. He swung the light saber up, dragging it along his arm just next to his shoulder.

"My arm! My arm! Aagghh!" The nation wailed. He dropped his saber, picking it up with his other arm and sucking in a breath. "Don't doubt me, Honda Kiku. I shall conquer you one armed! I will go on!"

Kiku gave an evil laugh, holding his red light saber directly under his face and covering up his left eye with his hand. Clicking his tongue, he whispered, "Don't be so sure, Alfred F. Jones, for I am more dangerous than I look."

"The hero will always prevail! Always!" Alfred yelled decidedly, raising his arm and bringing it down over Kiku's head.

The black-haired man blocked the green light, chuckling under his breath.

"Alfred, I am your father. . ." He mimicked jokingly, trying to copy Darth Vader's voice as best he could.

Alfred immediately broke character, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Dude, ewww, no! I'm dating you!" He stuck his tongue out, shaking his head.

Kiku laughed surprisingly loud, slicing his saber "through" Alfred's stomach.

"You should have listened! Now evil has won and I rule all!" He cheered, turning off his light saber and putting it back on the stand.

Alfred was silent a moment, his tongue still out. "Nuh uh, man. The hero still wins."

"Enh? But I beat you," Kiku blinked.

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Kiku squeaked loudly as he was tackled by America, his sides attacked by copious amounts of tickles. He squealed and pressed his hands against Alfred's face. Japan tried to push him away, suppressing several bouts of laughter from the tickles.

"I win~ I win~ I win~" Alfred chanted happily, planting a big kiss on Kiku's forehead. "Good always wins~ The hero beats the bad guy~"

Kiku gave a small chuckle as Alfred sat up, giving a much neater and chaste kiss to his love's cheek.

"No, I still win," Kiku shook his head. "I am the winner."

"Whatever. We both win. Just different fights~" Alfred shrugged, smiling a bit.

"Well, now, I am the Pirate King," Kiku grabbed the straw hat he made to look just like a certain anime character's, placing it on his head.

"Then I'm the Vice Admiral!" Alfred snort giggled, grabbing one of the hanging Marine jackets from Kiku's cosplay wall.

Kiku jumped off the floor, sliding into a fighting position. "Then shall we duel~?"

**A/N: HOLY CRAP IT'S NOT 2P!PRUCAN—I mean, um, yeah. Ameripan. Being dorks~ Dorky geeks~ Sooo many lame references. Name them all and get a virtual cookie~ Bonus if you get the super vague one Kiku did~ BY THE WAY! The imperial song is Darth Vader's theme song thingy, just in case ya didn't know~ **

**Gilbert reading quotes: **

**Her: "Slicing his sword through Akbar's stomach." **

**Me: ". . .Akbar?" **

**Her: "HE'S BECOME AKBAR HE'S NOT EVEN ALFIE ANYMORE HE'S AKBAR! See what your 2p!PruCan has done to me?" **

**OoOoO**

**Me: "I just see them sitting on the bed lightly hitting each other with the pillows and pouting." **

**Her*Gilbert voice*: "What are they doing? Sitting on the bed? Don't they know what that thing's for!?"**

**OoOoO **

***Gilbert voice, reading along*: "Alfie chanted happily – Wait, Alfie?" *Big grin***

**Me: "I DID IT TOOOOOO. . ." **


End file.
